


Gaang Group Chat

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: CREATIVE TITLE, Humor, I wrote this before I watched so sorry for canon inaccuracies XD, Other, Toph eats rocks, chatfic, crackfic, sorta XD, the gaang all shares one brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: The 27282882th ATLA chatfic. Whatever. Just in it for the lulz.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph/Eating Rocks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Enter The Gaang!

_**Sokka** created a group chat._

_**Sokka** changed the group chat name to The Gaang._

_**Sokka** invited **imtheavatarbitch** to The Gaang._

_**imtheavatarbitch** has joined The Gaang._

**imtheavatarbitch:** hi

 **Sokka:** Hey aang

 **imtheavatarbitch:** what is this

 **Sokka:** it's... a group chat

 **imtheavatarbitch:** umm ok?

_**THEBESTEARTHBENDER** requested to join The Gaang._

_**THEBESTEARTHBENDER** has joined The Gaang._

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** yoooo

 **imtheavatarbitch:** who is this

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** its toph

 **Sokka:** katara we know it's you

 **Sokka:** toph can't read or write

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** i got a screen reader baby!! and voice to text input lol

 **imtheavatarbitch:** what

_**HairLoopies** requested to join The Gaang._

_**HairLoopies** has joined The Gaang._

**HairLoopies:** im katara. whats up

 **Sokka:** Katara I stg

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** see? im not katara haha

 **Sokka:** ppl can have more than one account you know

 **HairLoopies:** that aint me lmao

 **Sokka:** Katara you're not fooling anyone

 **Sokka:** Stop it

_**bendmylife** requested to join The Gaang._

_**bendmylife** has joined The Gaang._

**Sokka:** who is this

 **bendmylife:** zuko

 **Sokka:** oh cool lmao welcome to our group chat

 **bendmylife:** thanks i guess

 **imtheavatarbitch:** wait what does lmao mean

 **Sokka:** laughing my ass off

 **imtheavatarbitch:** thanks lmao

 **HairLoopies:** aang no-

 **imtheavatarbitch:** what?

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** so uh what do we have this group chat for

 **Sokka:** Just to talk i guess lol

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** Sounds fun :D now we don't have to meet up in person we can just use this

 **imtheavatarbitch:** ur absolutely right :)

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** :)

 **HairLoopies:** :)


	2. Enter Uncle Iroh! (and some other ppl too lol)

_**bendmylife** invited **UncleIroh** to The Gaang._

_**UncleIroh** has joined The Gaang._

**bendmylife:** hey uncle

 **imtheavatarbitch:** Hi Iroh :D welcome to our groupchat!

 **UncleIroh:** Aang! Have some class!

 **imtheavatarbitch:** what? :(

 **UncleIroh:** I'd never have thought the Avatar would use such foul language in his screen name. I expected better of you, child!

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** lmao he mad

_**kyoshiqueen** requested to join The Gaang._

_**kyoshiqueen** has joined The Gaang._

**HairLoopies:** Who is this

 **kyoshiqueen:** Suki

 **HairLoopies:** oh ok lol

_**TheMoon** requested to join The Gaang._

_**TheMoon** has joined The Gaang._

**Sokka:** who is this

 **TheMoon:** Yue, who else

 **Sokka:** oh you

 **Sokka:** you said you’d always be there for me. you lied

 **TheMoon:** Sokka I can explain

_**Sokka** kicked **TheMoon** from the group chat._

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** lmao owned


	3. oh gee

**bendmylife:** hey guys

 **HairLoopies:** hey

 **imtheavatarbitch:** hi

 **bendmylife:** guess what i saw today

 **imtheavatarbitch:** what

 **bendmylife:** sokka and toph went to lunch together. AND they held hands on the way.

 **HairLoopies:** What?

 **kyoshiqueen:** are sokka and toph even online rn? they'd get really mad if they read this

 **HairLoopies:** I don't think so?

 **imtheavatarbitch:** but toph can't read-

 **bendmylife:** it says they're offline. maybe they're still at lunch idk

 **kyoshiqueen:** sokka's gonna see this sooner or later lmao

 **kyoshiqueen:** and toph's screen reader will read it aloud

 **kyoshiqueen:** chances are they'll get really mad at you. i'm not siding with them i'm just warning you because it'll probably happen lmao

 **HairLoopies:** you're right :( let's hope he doesn't come back anytime soon

 **Sokka:** Hey guys I'm back

 **HairLoopies:** OH SHIT

 **Sokka:** what?

 **bendmylife:** please don't scroll up-

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** What'd I miss

 **HairLoopies:** OH NO NOT YOU TOO

 **Sokka:** ZUKO DID YOU SEE US

 **bendmylife:** no?

 **Sokka:** Zuko i know you snitched on me

 **Sokka:** Look guys, lets make it clear, me eating lunch with toph wasn't a date, i am not romantically attracted to her

 **bendmylife:** you two were holding hands

 **Sokka:** the only reason we held hands is so she wouldnt get lost because she cant see

 **Sokka:** I thought I could trust you zuko

 **bendmylife:** sorry lmao

 **Sokka:** i hate you

_**Sokka** kicked **bendmylife** from the group chat._

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** what just happened

 **Sokka:** please don't ask

 **UncleIroh:** Now, now. Let's not fight.

_**Sokka** kicked **UncleIroh** from the group chat._

**imtheavatarbitch:** :(

 **HairLoopies:** Well that was an experience.

 **THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** LMAO


	4. In Which Toph Consumes Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GROUPCHAT RETURNS  
> Inspired by a conversation I had on Discord. Enjoy.

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** if i... ate a rock... would it hurt?

**Sokka:** Um

**Sokka:** I wouldn’t do that if I were you

**HairLoopies:** do what now

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** ...

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** I’m gonna do it

**HairLoopies:** Toph no-

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** don’t tell me what to do

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** Rock tasted alright

**HairLoopies:** DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST EAT A ROCK?!

**imtheavatarbitch:** WH

**imtheavatarbitch:** TOPH DONT EAT ROCKS??

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** I’m gonna eat another one

**HairLoopies:** TOPH PLEASE

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** I’m a woman of my word. I’m eating that rock

**Sokka:** Toph don’t do it

**Sokka:** Please don’t do it

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** okay second rock is in my belly

**HairLoopies:** TOPH WHAT DID WE JUST TELL YOU

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** yummy in my tummy  😋

**Sokka:** TOPH EHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**imtheavatarbitch:** must be an earthbender thing

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** my stomach is starting to hurt a little now, dunno why

**HairLoopies:** I dunno, probably FROM EATING ROCKS???!!!

**THEBESTEARTHBENDER:** no regrets B)

**kyoshiqueen:** ...what am i walking in on


End file.
